hgwarriorsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollytuft
"We can't risk any more lives." Hollytuft is a thick-furred black she-cat with a broad face and dark green eyes. Status: alive Current: Thunderclan Rank: warrior Relationships Mother: Cinderheart Father: Lionblaze Brother: Fernsong Sister: Sorrelstripe Mentor: Cloudtail, Blossomfall Apprentice: ''Eaglepaw '''History' Canon Hollykit is apprenticed to Cloudtail, and attends a training session with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and her siblings with their mentors. (Bramblestar's Storm). Hollytuft and her siblings are warriors of Thunderclan. Blossomfall is stated to have been her mentor. When Sparkpaw falls out of a tree, she and Ivypool hold her down while Alderpaw snaps her leg back into place. (The Apprentice's Quest). She, along with Ivypool and Stormcloud, patrol the Windlcan border and search for Twigpaw. (Thunder and Shadow.) During a clan meeting, she shares a doubtful look with Larksong when Whitewing suggests searching for Skyclan. (Shattered Sky). Fanon Hollypaw was Cloudtail's apprentice, but Blossomfall took over her training after Cloudtail hurt his leg on patrol. Although Cloudtail healed after a quarter moon, Blossomfall remained Hollypaw's mentor. Hollytuft attends Twigfrost's warrior ceremony, and is amused when Bramblestar cites 'independence' as one of the new warrior's qualities. She congratulates Twigfrost, and discusses the lack of apprentices with Alderheart. She inadvertently upsets him when she remarks that although the lack of apprentices is bad, at least they do not have too many apprentices, due to what happened with Shadowclan. She invites Sorrelstripe to go hunting with her, but Sorrelstripe replies that she is tired and has dawn patrol in the morning. Sparkpelt volunteers to hunt in her place, and Hollytuft agrees. They compete to see who can catch prey first. Hollytuft wins by catching a small blackbird, which lets out a warning cry, but Sparkpelt manages to catch a large squirrel only moments later. Sparkpelt then surprise-attacks Hollytuft, who dodges. Sparkpelt tells her that this will be the last time she is out of camp for a long time, as she is expecting kits. Hollytuft congratulates her and asks who the father is, and is surprised but pleased when Sparkpelt tells her it is Fernsong. The next morning, Squirrelflight wakes Hollytuft up and tells her that they will be taking a patrol to Skyclan to see how they are settling in. She tells Hollytuft to find two other cats to go with them. Hollytuft considers Sparkpelt or Fernsong, who are sharing tongues in the sun, but remembers their conversation the previous night and decides to leave them be. She also considers Twigfrost and Ambermoon, who are still sleeping, but decides that Twigfrost needs rest after her vigil and Ambermoon is not the right cat for a diplomatic mission. She asks Snowbush, who is just returning from a hunting patrol, and Ivypool, who is visiting Blossomfall's kits in the nursery, to join the patrol. Squirrelflight leads the patrol to the lakeshore, while Snowbush and Ivypool discuss the possible reasons why Skyclan chose pine forest as their territory. Hollytuft listens to the debate, but privately thinks that they should just ask Skyclan when they get there. They run into Tawnypelt, Juniperpaw, and Snakepaw on the Shadowclan border, and share clan news before heading onward. When they reach Skyclan territory, there is no sign of a patrol. Dewpaw threatens them, but Reedpaw stops him and apologizes to the patrol, while her mentor Bellaleaf promises to take them to camp. When they meet Leafstar, Hollytuft thinks that the rival leader is far too trusting and naive. When Dewpaw and Reedpaw argue over what part of camp to show the visitors, Hollytuft decides to visit the nursery with Reedpaw. She remarks that Tinycloud's kits are beautiful. Hollytuft is one of the Thunderclan cats chosen to attend the first gathering held after Darktail's death. She is very excited to see her friends in the other clans, and discusses Sparkpelt and Fernsong's relationship with Fernsong. She sits with Curlfeather, and is slightly annoyed when Bellaleaf joins them. However, she and Curlfeather are friendly to Bellaleaf and point out to her important cats such as leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. She is surprised that Curlfeather did not tell her that Riverclan had a new deputy. She cheers for the formerly Kin warriors, and is introduced to Finpaw by Reedpaw. When Blossomfall's kits are apprenticed early, Hollytuft is surprised but agrees with Bramblestar's decision. She is amused by Fernsong's surprise at being a mentor, but is shocked when she is chosen to mentor Eaglepaw. She gives her new apprentice a squirrel to eat while she discusses her plans with the other new mentors. She, Fernsong, and Ambermoon decide to show their apprentices the territory together. when Shellpaw asks whether Windclan are the scary cats, she tells him that he must be thinking of Shadowclan, and is surprised when all three apprentices react with disbelief. Category:Thunderclan